gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astray is a collection of gaiden (side-stories) set in the Cosmic Era of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Plot Cosmic Era 73, in the midst of the second Earth Alliance and ZAFT War, Gai Murakumo leads his Serpent Tail mercenary unit into the Republic of East Asia. Soon enough, a ZAFT unit enters the war-torn country with a squad of ZAFT soldiers to battle Earth Alliance. While a guerrilla troop named Trojan Noiret tries to stop them with his MBF-P04 Gundam Astray Green Frame. Characters Serpent Tail *Gai Murakumo - Coordinator and leader of the mercenary group Serpent Tail. Although he is a skilled pilot with most machines he comes to favor the MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame as his personal mobile suit, modifying and upgrading it constantly to better suit his needs. He wears a white standard Earth Alliance uniform. *Elijah Kiel - Coordinator/Natural; Gai's wingman, pilots a custom ZGMF-1017 GINN and later a ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom, each with a blade-like head crest; before joining Gai he was with ZAFT alongside his best friend Goud Veia (whom he killed as Goud begged him as a friend to end his suffering due to the split personality); he has a very handsome look; although he is a Coordinator he does not possess the superior physiology of Coordinator, so his MS maneuvering skills are poor; through the experiences he gained on the battlefield as a mercenary, however, he polished his maneuvering skills, and has improved substantially. On his mobile suit "2" is incorporated on its Serpent Tail emblem. *Kazahana Adja - Coordinator; 6 years old, highly intelligent daughter of Loretta; because of her background she has adult-like judgement and mental toughness, and she serves as liaison to Serpent Tail's clients. *Loretta Adja - Natural; the only woman among members of Serpent Tail; explosives expert and tactician; mother to Kazahana Aja; very popular among the mercenaries. former member of EA, left to have coordinator child (kazahana) *Reed Wheeler - Natural; captain of Serpent Tail's Laurasia-class frigate; former Earth Alliance intelligence operative and still has contacts with the EA; known alcoholic. Earth Alliance *Three Socius - A coordinator produced from the DNA of Goud Veia. Just like the rest of the Socius he cannot attack any Naturals only ZAFT soldiers since Earth Alliance made them not to go against any Naturals. Three Socius pilots CAT1-XG1/12 Hyperion G Unit 1. *Xist Elwes - Is half coordinator and half natural from Fujiyama a company that assist the Earth Alliance send him to help out Serpent Tails. He pilots a red ZGMF-515 CGUE. *Lukas O'Donnell - A coordinator from Fujiyama a company that assist the Earth Alliance send him to help out Serpent Tails. He pilots GAT-X105E Strike E. ZAFT *Leons Graves - A Natural; Leon was appointed the commander sent from the natural base for private military companies ZAFT. He believes that battles are like business, and fights effectively. Leons pilots UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom. *Rudolf Wittgenstein - Coordinator from PLANT, assigned to the Republic of East Asia he pilots a gold, white, and black custom painted ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. *Alec Lad - Coordinator from PLANT, he became Mobile Suit pilot for ZAFT during the Second Bloody Valentine War. Assigned to the Republic of East Asia he piloted an all-white custom painted TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound. *Suu - A coordinator from PLANT, he was assigned to the Republic of East Asia he piloted an all-black custom painted ZGMF-1000 Kerberos ZAKU Warrior. Guerrilla *Trojan Noiret - A guerrilla soldier fight against the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. He pilots MBF-P04 Gundam Astray Green Frame. *Barry Hoo - ex-Orb, Natural; an Orb ace pilot and protector of the Orb vessel Kusanagi, pilots a MBF-M1A M1A Astray; a skilled pilot and martial arts master with the nickname "God of Fist" (though he is an atheist, with the word "Godless" painted on his M1A Astray), he is extremely shy with women. Apparently after the Second Battle of Jachin Due he leaves the Kusanagi. He reappears in the Amazon Forest, where he saves Junk Guild personnel Yoon Sefan from Courtney Hieronimus and the ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type. He later assists the USSA in their fight against the EA forces. History Chapter 1 Cosmic Era 73, in the midst of the second Earth Alliance and ZAFT War, Gai Murakumo working for the Earth Alliance leads his Serpent Tail mercenary unit into the Republic of East Asia Forest Preserve number 13. Gai Murakumo piloting CAT1-XG2/12 Hyperion G Unit 2 battle a group of guerrillas piloting MWF-JG71 Raysta while Three Socius piloting CAT1-XG1/12 Hyperion G Unit 1 uses his lightwave barrier shield system to block the guerrillas attacks. The guerrillas retreat both Gai and Three Socius march towards the enemy, but stops and Gai notices the enemy is waiting to ambush them. Gai retreats while Trojan Noiret watches from a distance hopes to battle Gai another time. At the base, Elijah Kiel comments about the Hyperion G, while Three Socius explains their main mission is defeat ZAFT and bring peace in the Republic of East Asia. Elsewhere, Trojan Noiret spies on a ZAFT base new commander Leons Graves and he spots Trojan. Then Barry Hoo warns Trojan to run away while Leons Graves can't wait to battle Gai Murakumo and his Serpent Tail. Chapter 2: Blue-Frame Third Rudolf Wittgenstein piloting his custom made ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited and Alec Lad piloting his custom TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound are ordered by Leons Graves to do a joint operation with the Earth Alliance to get rid off the guerrilla forces. Rudolf and Alec are stun by what Leons said and responded that Socius will never agree to that since he can't attack Naturals, but will attack them to protect the guerrillas. Leons Graves piloting UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom, Rudolf, Alec, and the rest of ZAFT soldiers waits for Serpent Tails to arrive. On there way, Gai with his Hyperion G Unit 2, Socius in his Hyperion G Unit 1, and Elijah Kiel in his ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Elijah Kiel Custom are ambushed by guerrilla soldiers. Gundam Astray Green Frame shoots the Hyperion G Unit 1 forcing Socius to retreat. Then ZAFT troops start to attack Serpent Tails. ZAKU Elijah Kiel Custom battles Rudolf's GOUF Ignited and the Hyperion G Unit 2 battles Alec's Kerberos BuCUE Hound. Leons' Civilian Astray DSSD Custom is trapped in one of the guerrillas nets and everybody fighting one another Trojan uses this chase to retreat. While Elijah is busy battling Rudolf, Gai battles Alec. Both Kerberos BuCUE Hound using its beam claws and Hyperion G Unit 2 with its beam saber charge toward each other at full speed taking a limb from both units. Leon manage to free himself and shoot Gai from the back damaging the Hyperion G Unit 2 beyond repair. Out of nowhere a ball of light appears distracting Leons and Alec enough for Kazahana Adja to send MBF-P03third Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third to Gai. Chapter 3: Respective Reinforcement Rudolf piloting his GOUF Ignited attacks Gai's Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third, but ends up with his GOUF Ignited arm being sliced off. Alec recovers Rudolf and orders them to retreat. Back at the base Three Socius about Fujiyama a company that assist the Earth Alliance are sending troops to help Serpent Tails against ZAFT and the guerrillas. Xist Elwes, a half coordinator and half natural, and Lukas O'Donnell a coordinator with a bomb strapped to his neck, both are with the Earth Alliance but they don't get to go into the battle just because they are coordinators. So they remain on the base training with each other.Xist Elwes piloting his ZGMF-515 CGUE and Lukas O'Donnell piloting his GAT-X105E Strike E head towards Asia. On there way both Xist and Lukas battle three ZAKU Warriors patrolling the jungle. Chapter 4: A Change in Battle Trojan spies again on the ZAFT base. Rudolf is furious about putting a regular GOUF Ignited arm on his golden GOUF. Leons tells his team reinforcement will arrive a man named Suu will helped them out. Meanwhile at Earth Alliance base, Xist and Lukas introduces themselves. Trojan piloting Gundam Astray Green Frame infiltrate the Earth Alliance base he argues with Gai about the Earth Alliance has to battle ZAFT on their land and attacks Gai in his Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third. Chapter 5: Trojan Trojan piloting Gundam Astray Green Frame battles Gai in his Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third at first. Gai hits the Gundam Astray Green Frame that it took out Trojan and he wakes up in jail cell. While Serpent Tails group and the Earth Alliance soldiers argue what to do with Trojan and his Gundam Astray Green Frame a guerrilla base is attacked by Suu piloting ZGMF-1000 Kerberos ZAKU Warrior. Chapter 6 Suu attacks a guerrilla base with his custom Kerberos ZAKU Warrior. Barry Hoo tries to stop Suu and challenge him hand to hand combat. Suu accepts and fights Barry, Gai free Trojan. Trojan with his Gundam Astray Green Frame goes to the guerrilla base and finds Barry getting killed by Suu. Chapter 7 After killing Barry, Suu retreats back to base. Trojan is sadden by the fact he couldn't save Barry. At ZAFT base, Suu discuss with the team their next move to attack the Earth Alliance base. Xist equips his CGUE with assault parts and goes out to find the Alec's Kerberos BuCUE Hound on the objection of Socius, but Suu heads toward the base on the objection of Leon. Suu said to Leon that they are the same treating war like it's a game. As Xist comes out Suu arrives, the two battle. Lucas piloting GAT-X105E+P202QX Strike E IWSP sees the Suu's Kerberos ZAKU Warrior, he thinks its fate and flies towards the fight. Trojan seems to have gotten over Barry's death and wants to talk to the Zaft soldiers. Chapter 8 The name of the company, Future Japan Industrial Yield and Manufacturing. Its usually shortened by its initials and called Fujiyama Company. Fujiyama Company has its business operations centered in the Asia Region with its biggest client the Earth Federation. Because of this it branches to specialize in military equipment.But in terms of the development of mobile suits which is the mainstay of the battlefield, it lacks behind other companies.In spite of that Fujiyama goes on with MS development. During the late period of the last war after the land battle at ORB, many skilled individuals moved out. A fraction of these people were successfully hired by Fujiyama Company and thus stepped the pace of MS development. The GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam is a prototype designed based on the GAT series that was developed on Heliopolis. At the same time with the help of Actaeon Industries, they got to revise the "Another Trial Striker", the next generation Striker System in development. The battle between Xist and Suu continues on. Xist slowly fall into a trance-like state. Lowe comments that its as if the Cgue is moving witout a pilot. The CGUE Assault just kept shooting, Xist looks exhausted. Lukas piloting Strike E IWSP came in to help out Xist. As Lucas analyse the Zaku he realise that it should be Suu and he wants to fight him. Lukas dashed towards Suu and engaged with close range comms with the Zaku. Lukas says, "It seems like you can't fight freely now." Lukas seem to has discovered something about Suu. Suu retreats, Lukas says "Thinks fast, thats what your good point is." Xist wants to give chase but Lucas stops him. LuKas say, "Chase is not needed, that's your bad point, get the bigger picture first." Meanwhile at the ZAFT base, Trojan and Gai gets to talk with the ZAFT soldiers. Back at the Earth Alliance base Lowe shows Gai the GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam. Mobile Suits Serpent Tail *CAT1-XG2/12 Hyperion G *ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Elijah Kiel Custom *MBF-P03third Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third Earth Alliance *CAT1-XG1/12 Hyperion G *GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam **GAT-FJ108 Caliburn Raigo Gundam **GAT-FJ108 Speculum Raigo Gundam **GAT-FJ108 Sumbullet Raigo Gundam *GAT-X105E Strike E (Lukas O'Donnell colors) **GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike E **GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike E **GAT-X105E+P202QX Strike E IWSP *ZGMF-515 CGUE (Xist Elwes colors) **ZGMF-515AS CGUE Assault ZAFT *PMC-1L Arms Astray PMC Custom *TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound (Alec Lad colors) *UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom (Leons Graves colors) *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-1000 Kerberos ZAKU Warrior (Suu colors) *ZGMF-1000 Hospital ZAKU Warrior *ZGM-1000/R4 Command ZAKU CCI *ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited (Rudolf Wittgenstein colors) Guerrilla *MBF-P04 Gundam Astray Green Frame *MWF-JG71 Raysta External Links http://www.astrays.net/framastrays/